yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
17/4
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 4-وَقَضَيْنَا إِلَى بَنِي إِسْرَائِيلَ فِي الْكِتَابِ لَتُفْسِدُنَّ فِي الأَرْضِ مَرَّتَيْنِ وَلَتَعْلُنَّ عُلُوًّا كَبِيرًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 4-Ve kadaynâ ilâ benî isrâîle fîl kitâbi le tufsidunne fîl ardı merreteyni ve le ta’lunne uluvven kebîrâ(kebîren). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve kadaynâ : ve bildirdik * 2. ilâ benî İsrâîle : İsrailoğullarına * 3. fî el kitâbi : kitapta * 4. le tufsidunne : mutlaka fesat çıkaracaksınız * 5. fî el ardı : yeryüzünde * 6. merreteyni : iki defa, iki kere * 7. ve le ta'lunne (alâ) : ve gerçekten üstün geleceksiniz, gâlip geleceksiniz : (üstün, geldi) * 8. uluvven : üstünlük * 9. kebîren : büyük Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 4- Ve İsrailoğullarına kitapta şu haberi vermiştik: Yurtta mutlaka iki kere bozgunculuk edeceksiniz ve iki kere baş kaldıracak, büyük bir taşkınlıkta bulunacaksınız. Ali Bulaç Meali * 4- Kitapta İsrailoğullarına şu hükmü verdik: 'Muhakkak siz yer(yüzün) de iki defa bozgunculuk çıkaracaksınız ve muhakkak büyük bir azgınlıkla kibirlenip yükseleceksiniz. Ahmet Varol Meali * 4-İsrailoğullarına kitapta şöyle bildirdik: "Andolsun yeryüzünde iki kere bozgunculuk çıkaracak ve muhakkak büyük bir taşkınlık göstereceksiniz. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 4- İsrailoğullarına Kitap'da: "Doğrusu yeryüzünde iki defa bozgunculuk yapacak ve kibirlendikçe kibirleneceksiniz" diye bildirdik. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 4-Biz, Kitap’ta (Tevrat’ta) İsrailoğullarına, “Yeryüzünde muhakkak iki defa bozgunculuk yapacaksınız ve büyük bir kibre kapılarak böbürleneceksiniz” diye hükmettik. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 4- Biz, Kitap'ta İsrailoğullarına: Sizler, yeryüzünde iki defa fesat çıkaracaksınız ve azgınlık derecesinde bir kibre kapılacaksınız, diye bildirdik. Edip Yüksel Meali * 4- Kitapta, İsrail oğullarına: "Yeryüzünde iki kere bozgunculuk çıkaracaksınız ve alabildiğine kibirleneceksiniz," diye bildirdik, Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 4- Biz İsrailoğulları'na Tevrat'ta şu hükmü verdik: "Muhakkak siz, yeryüzünde iki defa fesat çıkaracaksınız ve muhakkak büyük bir yükselişle yükseleceksiniz." Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 4- Biz Beni İsraîle kitabda şu kazıyyeyi de takdir ettik, muhakkak siz Arzda iki kerre fesad yapacaksınız, ve muhakkak büyük bir yükseliş yükseleceksiniz Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 4- Ve İsrailoğullarına kitapta hükmettik ki, muhakkak siz yeryüzünde iki defa fesat çıkaracaksınız ve muhakkak ki, bük bir yükselişle yükseleceksiniz. (serkeşlik yapıp kabaracaksınız). Muhammed Esed * 4- Ve İsrailoğulları'na vahiy yoluyla 5 şunu bildirdik: “Muhakkak ki siz yeryüzünde iki defa 6 bozgunculuk çıkaracak ve küstahça büyüklenip duracaksınız!” Suat Yıldırım * 4- Biz İsrailoğullarına kitapta şu hükmü de bildirdik: “Siz ülkede iki kere bozgunculuk yapacak ve açık zorbalıklar edeceksiniz.” Süleyman Ateş Meali * 4- Kitapta İsrail oğullarına şu hükmü verdik: "Siz o ülkede iki kez bozgunculuk yapacaksınız ve çok böbürleneceksiniz (zorbalık edeceksiniz)! Şaban Piriş Meali * 4-Kitapta, İsrailoğullarına: “Yeryüzünde iki defa bozgunculuk çıkaracaksınız, büyük bir azgınlıkla zorbalık yapacaksınız.” diye bildirmiştik. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 4- İsrailoğullarına da kitapta şunu bildirdik ki, siz yeryüzünde iki defa bozgun çıkaracak ve büyük bir taşkınlıkla azacaksınız. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 4- Biz, Beniisrail'e Kitap'ta şu yolda bir yargıda bulunduk: Siz yeryüzünde muhakkak iki kez bozgun vücuda getireceksiniz ve muhakkak büyük bir kibirle böbürleneceksiniz. Yusuf Ali (English) * 4- And We gave (Clear) Warning to the Children of Israel(2173) in the Book, that twice(2174) would they do mischief on the earth and be elated with mighty arrogance (and twice would they be punished)! M. Pickthall (English) * 4- And We decreed for the Children of Israel in the Scripture: Ye verily will work corruption in the earth twice, and ye will become great tyrants. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 4-3-4- Nuh ile beraber yüklediklerimizin çocukları. Ey Nuhun gözetiminde gemiye bindirip tufandan kurtardığımız birkaç müminin çocukları!Yani ey bugünkü insanlar! Siz bu aslınızı düşünmelisiniz. Yalnız bunu düşünseniz başka vekil edinilemeyeceğini anlarsınız. Doğrusu o Nuh çok şükreden bir kuldu. Her durumunda şükrederdi. Yani siz niye nankörlük ediyorsunuz? Meâl-i Şerifi 4- Biz İsrailoğulları'na Tevrat'ta şu hükmü verdik: "Muhakkak siz, yeryüzünde iki defa fesat çıkaracaksınız ve muhakkak büyük bir yükselişle yükseleceksiniz." Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *4. Ve İsrailoğulları'na vahiy yoluyla (5) şunu bildirdik: "Muhakkak ki siz yeryüzünde iki defa (6) bozgunculuk çıkaracak ve küstahça büyüklenip duracaksınız!" 5 - Lafzen, "kitapta" -burada sözcük cins belirten anlamıyla ve muhtemelen Tevrat'ta yer alan (Levililer xxvi, 14-39 ve Tesniye xxviii, 15-68) gaybî haberlere, ayrıca İşaya'nın, Yeremya'nın, Hz. Yahya ve İsa'nın ön uyarılarına işaret etmek üzere kullanılmıştır. 6 - Hem Kitâb-ı Mukaddes, hem de Kur'an İsrailoğulları'nın pek çok kere Allah'ın koyduğu yasalara baş kaldırdıklarından söz ettiğine göre, "iki defa" (merrateyni) ifadesinin burada sadece iki kez olan bir şeyi değil, fakat daha çok İsrailoğulları tarihinin iki ayrı ve uzun dönemini işaret ettiğini söylememizi haklı kılacak gerekçelere sahibiz. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *4. Ve İsrail oğullarına kitapta hükmettik ki, muhakkak siz yeryüzünde iki defa fesat çıkaracaksınızdır ve muhakkak ki, büyük bir yükselişle yükseleceksinizdir. -Serkeşlik yapıp kabaracaksınız. 4. (Ve İsrail oğullarına kitapta) Tevrat'ta (hükmettik ki) yani: Yakup Aleyhisselâm'ın evlât ve torunlarından bulunan kimseler hakkında Hazreti Musa vasıtasiyle, vahiy yoluyla beyan buyurduk ki veya Levh-i Mahfuzda tesbit kılmış olduk ki, Ey İsrail oğulları!. (Muhakkak siz yeryüzünde iki defa fesat çıkaracaksınızdır.) Evet.. And olsun ki, Şam diyarında, o mukaddes ülkede ve diğer bir görüşe göre Mısır diyarında iki defa Tevrat'ın hükümlerine muhalefet ede-ceksinizdir. Bunun birincisi: Şa'ya Aleyhisselâm'ı öldürmeleri ve kendilerini Allah'ın azabı ile uyaran Ermiya'yı hapis etmeleridir. İkincisi de: Zekeriya ve Yahya Aleyhisselâm'ı öldürmeleri ve Isa Aleyhisselâm'ın hayatına suikastte bulunmalarıdır. (Ve muhakkak ki,) Ey İsrail oğulları!. Siz (büyük bir yükselişle yükselecek" siniz) yani: Serkeşlik yapıp kabaracaksınızdır, hakka itaatten kaçınacaksınızdır, kibirli tarzda hareketlerde bulunarak dikbaşlılıkta, zulüm ve bozgunculukta devam edip duracaksınızdır.